Walking on Broken Glass
by mari4221
Summary: No one should ever feel useless. But when they do, well, dangerous things can happen. Rated M to be on the safe side. Inspired by the amazing fanart by naptillmorning! If you want to check it out (as you should), click the link: Honestly, that comic gives a better summary than I ever will.
Marinette could see her breath as she ran across the street to her school. She had slept in again; the bed was so warm compared to the cold January air that she didn't want to get out. It didn't help that she had been fighting an akuma late into the night. Luckily,few people wanted to be wandering Paris during the freezing morning hours. Marinette encountered no traffic as she sped to class.

The bell rang as she bounded up the steps. She burst through the main doors and almost hit the janitor, who was sweeping the entrance.

"Sorry!" Marinette squeaked as she ran to Mrs. Bustier's room. She slammed the door open just as Mrs. Bustier called, "Dupain-Cheng, Marinette,"

"Here!" Marinette panted. Every face in the classroom turned to where she stood. Chloe glared at Marinette in disgust but Rose gave a little wave. Alya laughed into her hand and pointed at the seat in front of her. Adrien's head laid on his arms and his gorgeous green eyes were half open. He gave a small yawn and rubbed his eyes. Oh god, he looked so beautiful when he was sleepy. His hair was slightly messier than it normally was, yet it was still amazing. His mouth made an adorable pout and his cheeks were red from the cold...

"Miss Dupain-Cheng? May you please sit down? Mrs. Bustier cut through Marinette's daydream. Chloe and Sabrina giggled; Marinette guessed that Mrs. Bustier had to repeat herself. She blushed as she sat down next to Alya.

"Overslept again?" Alya whispered as Mrs. Bustier continued with attendance. Marinette nodded.

"Anyways, I need to tell you about this amazing blogger-" Alya said.

"Are you talking about yourself again?" Marinette teased.

"No," Alya rolled her eyes, "it's this chick named Mot Mullins."

"Mot?"

"Yeah. It's short for Monet."

"How do you get 'Mot' from Monet?"

"It's-"

"Miss Cesaire, miss Dupain-Cheng, please refrain from talking when I'm speaking." Mrs. Bustier interrupted.

"Sorry," Marinette muttered as Alya sighed and pulled out her phone into her lap.

The rest of the class passed in a blur. Marinette distracted herself from sleep by staring at the back of Adrien's perfect head. He was so handsome, even his hair was attractive. Marinette could stare at him all day. And she probably would have too if Alya had not cut her thoughts short.

"Earth to Marinette," Alya waved a hand in front her face.

Marinette blinked and smiled sheepishly at her friend. "Sorry, I was-"

Alya laughed and waved off her apology. "I know, I know. Thinking of Adrien," Alya said in a high-pitched voice. "Girl, you need to start thinking of new things. Your entire existence revolves around the guy."

"It does not!" Marinette protested. She gathered up her stuff and headed out the door. "And my voice does not sound like that."

"Whatever you say," Alya smirked. "You should ask him out."

Marinette stopped in her tracks and stared at Alya with wide eyes. "Where did that come from?!"

"You're always thinking and talking about him. But you rarely talk to him," Alya said as the girls walked down the hallway. "How do you expect to get anywhere like that?"

Marinette opened her mouth to speak, then frowned. "I- I suppose you're right," Marinette admitted with a sigh, "It's just… I can't go up there alone and-"

Alya grinned. "I think I can help with that." She grabbed Marinette and dragged her to the main entrance. "Hey, Nino! Adrien! Wait up!"

"No no no no." Marinette whimpered.

Nino and Adrien turned around. Nino smiled and waved at the girls. "Hey, Alya. Marinette."

"Hey," Alya said as she skids to a stop. "What's up?"

"Nino and I were about to get some lunch," Adrien said. He turned to Marinette and smiled. "Would you guys like to join us?"

Marinette's opened her mouth in surprise. Adrien was asking her to lunch? Did he want to hang out with her? Granted, it was with Alya and Nino, but still! It was progress!

Alya reached over and shut Marinette's mouth. "I was thinking the exact same thing. I actually know a good place to eat."

"Lead the way," Nino said.

Marinette, Alya, Nino, and Adrien walked into the cold air. The sidewalk wasn't big enough for all four of them to walk side by side, so Alya grabbed Nino and moved to the front. Marinette was left walking next to Adrien by herself. She glared at Alya when she turned around and gave Marinette a wink.

Marinette and Adrien walked in silence for a few minutes. Marinette stared fixedly at her feet, quite aware of the furious blush residing in her cheeks. She hoped Adrien accounted it to the cold.

Finally, Adrien broke the awkward silence. "Nice weather we're having, isn't?"

Marinette quickly glanced at Adrien. "Um, yeah, um, cold. Very cold. I'm mean, it's a bit- a bit cold." Marinette stuttered. She sighed internally. Adrien must think she's an idiot.

Adrien nodded. "Yeah, but I like to cold weather. I get to wear my favorite scarf." He tugged at a blue fabric underneath his black coat.

Marinette immediately recognized the scarf.

"Oh, that's a- um- nice scarf," Marinette said, trying to keep her voice even.

Adrien smiled kindly at her. Does he know? Marinette hoped he didn't. How would she respond to that?

"Thanks. My dad gave it to me as a birthday present." Adrien said. Marinette breathed a sigh of relief. "Between you and me, it's better than the pen that he would give me every year."

"We're here!" Alya announced. They had stopped in front of a small cafe. Alya pushed open the front door. The smell of freshly-baked bread and coffee assaulted Marinette.

"Mmmmh," Adrien said.

The cafe was small and dimly lit. There were several bookshelves lining the room and a seating area with squashy armchairs. All the seats were cushioned. The cafe had a sense of comfort and warmth.

"How do you know about this place?" Nino asked Alya.

"It's Mot's favorite place. She often comes here to blog and record videos." Alya replied.

"Were you hoping to run into her?" Marinette smiled as she locked her arm with Alya's.

"No… I heard it had good food." Alya tried not to smile but failed.

They slid into a booth with the girls on one side and the boys on the other. Alya and Nino sat on the outside.

"So… Nino and I will go order the food. What do you want Marinette?" Alya asked.

"Anything really." Marinette stared at her fidgeting hands.

"And you, Adrien?"

"Same as Marinette." He smiled and Marinette and she could feel the blush rising to her cheeks again.

Alya left, dragging Nino behind her. Marinette looked into her lap and refused to glance at Adrien. What was she supposed to say? 'Hi Adrien, I think you're really hot. Will you marry me?' Yeah, that would go really well. He probably would think Marinette's even weirder than -

"Do you know who 'Mot' is?" Adrien's voice jolted Marinette from her thoughts.

"Sorry, what?" Great, now he definitely thought she was stupid.

"Alya mentioned this person named Mot. Do you know who that is?" Adrien asked.

"Oh. Mot. It's this blogger she likes." Marinette said.

"Mot. Interesting name." Adrien mused.

Marinette smiled. "It's short for Monet, apparently."

"How did she get 'Mot' from Monet?"

"That's what I said! You need to ask Alya that, though, because I don't know."

"That would be a good story," Adrien smiled that beautiful smile again. Marinette felt her heart skip a beat.

"We brought food!" Alya sang. She set a sandwich and a drink in front of Marinette and sat down.

"So Alya," Adrien said as he started on his sandwich, "Who's Mot?"

Alya's face lit up. "Oh, she's this awesome blogger I follow. She inspired me to write the Ladyblog! She recently started making videos and honestly, they are the best."

"You never told me how she got her name," Marinette said.

"Well-"

"Did you hear that?" Nino asked suddenly.

Alya glared at him in annoyance. "No."

"There was-"

Loud screams interrupted Nino. A crash was heard from outside. A man burst into the cafe, sending the bell ringing violently.

"An akuma!" He panted. "There's an akuma! And it's heading for this cafe!"

Marinette stood up, sending her food flying. "We've got to go!"

Alya, Nino, and Adrien stood up at almost the same time as Marinette and jostled out of the booth. They ran to the door, trying to get through the small crowd of cafe customers.

Marinette needed a place to transform. She reached for her purse but felt nothing. Her heart stopped beating for half a second. Where was her purse?! She must have taken it off when she sat down to eat. If she wanted to transform, she had to go back to the booth to get Tikki.

"I left my purse at the booth! I need to get it!" She shouted to Alya over the din.

"What? Are you crazy?! You could get hurt!" Alya grabbed Marinette's wrist but she shook it off.

"I need it! But I'll be right back. Don't follow me."

Marinette ran to the booth. The food was scattered over the floor and one of the tables had been knocked over in the chaos.

"Tikki! Where are you?" Marinette yelled as she sifted through the mess. "Paris needs Ladybug!"

Marinette heard a squeak under an overturned basket of fries. She looked underneath and sure enough, her purse was there.

"Marinette!" A small red creature popped her head out of the bag.

"Tikki!" Marinette grabbed the kwami and lifted it up to her cheek. Tikki put her small arms on Marinette's face, giving her a head.

Marinette looked at Tikki. "We need to transform."

Tikki smiled. "Just say the words."

"Tikki, spots-"

BOOM

The entire wall tore apart and collapsed on Marinette.


End file.
